Belong to Me
by SkyMaiden
Summary: If it meant that he could have her belong to him for one night only he didn't mind being the other man. Because he knows that she will never leave his side. A Gaara x Ino one shot gift fic for a friend.


**A/N: Hi all. This is going to be my first ever attempt at a different pairing. Everyone who knows my work knows that I write mainly Naruto x Ino. But that doesn't mean I don't like other pairings or that I am against new and different ones. So here I go trying to write something different. This was written for a friend. I hope she likes it and I hope she's reading this. Please go easy on me this is my first time writing the pairing of Gaara and Ino but please read and enjoy anyway. It is a one-shot and has lemon so if that bothers you just don't read thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

He had never really had the chance to understand and feel real love for most of his life. Love had been such a foreign subject to him. A young man about the age of 21 sat at his desk looking over a newspaper. His pale sky-blue eyes scanned over the articles in a bored manner. He was positive that he wasn't even really paying attention to the words. Gaara's mind had been elsewhere. His thoughts were always with one person. It seemed he thought of her now more than ever before. Gaara put his hand to his head, messing up his red locks.

"It is getting late." He decided and closed the newspaper.

He then looked to the picture on the desk. It was a photo or him and his best and pretty much only friend Yamanaka Ino. She was a pretty, up-beat, cheerful platinum-blonde. She was his complete opposite in many ways. But she was the nicest person he had ever known. She had been the first person to treat him normally. When they were younger the children had always treated him like an outsider, everyone except for the platinum-blonde. The red-head knew he would never forget the day she had first spoken to him.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_A small 6 year old boy stood alone in the school playground, none of the other kids wanted to go anywhere near him. He was almost positive it was because of his appearance. He was used to this kind of treatment by his peers. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. He felt so badly he almost felt the need to start crying._

"_No," He decided. "I can't cry here." The sky-blue eyed child whispered._

_Instead he held on to ball in his hand. He would probably have to play by himself again, only this time someone had noticed him. A small girl with platinum-blonde locks and aqua-colored orbs noticed. She had seen him alone before but never asked him why that was. She knew for certain that she would go over to him today._

"_I'm going to go talk to him." She gripped her fist in determination._

_All the other children seemed genuinely afraid of the red-head, but she wasn't. She started to make her way over to him._

"_Ino-chan where are you going?" A friend of hers asked._

"_I'm going to go and talk to him."_

"_You're going to go talk to the weird boy, but why?"_

"_He looks so lonely someone should at least say hi to him."_

_Despite the protests of her friends the blonde girl made her way over to him. Gaara looked up when she saw her._

"_Is she really coming this way?" He blinked._

_Ino soon stopped walking and stood in front of him. Gaara simply looked confused while Ino gave him a smile._

"_Hi."_

_He wasn't sure what he should do, no one had ever said hello to him before._

"_Hm,"_

"_What's the matter cat got your tongue?"_

_He looked away from her quickly. Ino frowned slightly but it soon softened. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt his feelings or scare him._

"_I'm sorry." She apologized. "Let's start over okay. Hi my name is Ino what's yours?"_

"_Gaara." He answered._

"_Hi Gaara it's nice to meet you. Do you want to go play?"_

_She reached out her hand to him. He couldn't help but notice the warm, bright smile on her face. It was a smile he knew he would enjoy seeing again. It was a smile that he would always remember from this day forehead. He reluctantly accepted her hand._

"_Come on." She laughed. "Let's go have some fun Gaara-kun."_

_He blinked again, more surprised that she had called him Gaara-kun. It was the first time anyone ever added the suffix to his name._

"_Gaara-kun," he wondered._

* * *

And from that moment on she had always called him Gaara-kun. The two of them had become almost inseparable. He knew what he felt for her must be love. He hadn't experienced feelings like this until he met the happy blonde. He wanted her to be happy more than anything. He never wished to see her hurt or in any type of pain. When she was around him he felt a certain kind of peace and contentment he had never felt before. It had to be love. There was only one problem though, Ino had a boyfriend.

She had been with this boyfriend ever since high school. Gaara remembered when he first found out about her relationship. He had never felt such things like anger and jealousy in his entire life. It was another reason why he was positive that he loved his best friend.

"Does he make you happy?" the red-head asked her one day.

"Yes," Ino nodded. "I love him Gaara-kun. But don't worry it will never change things between us. We will always be best friends."

"Best friends." Gaara whispered. "I suppose so."

He was about to cut off the lights when there was a knock at his front door. He wasn't sure who could be knocking at this time of night. The red-head got up from his chair and made his way to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Gaara-kun open up okay, it's me."

He opened the door to see his best friend, the girl he had been in love with.

"Ino,"

"Hi." She forced a brave smile.

He saw through this smile though. It was not one of her genuine smiles. She had to be upset about something. Why else would she come over so late if everything was okay?

"Come in." he moved aside, allowing her entry to his house.

She immediately took a seat on his couch.

"Are you alright Ino? Did something happen?"

Gaara sat down in the armchair across from the couch. The aqua-colored eyed female avoided his gaze for awhile.

"I'm sorry to have come over like this. I just needed someone to talk to."

Gaara was glad that she felt comfortable enough to come over to his house. They were after all best friends. He of course wanted to help her in anyway that he possibly could.

"It's alright. What happened?"

He had a good feeling what she was about to tell him was going to have a lot to do with her boyfriend. They were having problems as of late so she needed someone to vent to. And as much as it pained him to think about it Gaara knew that she loved him. The bottom line was that she would never leave him.

"We got into a really big fight tonight. We've never fought like this before. I don't know what to do Gaara-kun. I…" She wiped her fresh tears out of her eyes.

He stared at her while she cried. He hated to see her in such a way. Gaara felt anger towards her boyfriend for causing Ino to feel like this. She should never have to shed tears for anyone.

"_I should cause him harm for making her feel this sadness."_ He thought. _"I want him to feel the same pain so he would know how she feels now."_

But he knew he couldn't bring harm to the man she loved even though he really wanted to.

"I'm sorry." He could think of nothing else to say but that.

"It's okay. It's not your fault or anything. I just…" she paused. "I don't know what to do."

He knew he had to comfort her somehow. He leaned over, placing his hand to hers which caused her to look over to him.

"Ino everything will be fine. I promise."

She nodded and smiled for him. His words always seemed to give her some comfort. She truly appreciated having him in her life.

"Thank you Gaara-kun."

She moved to hug him. She soon had him in a warm embrace. Gaara remained frozen for a few moments. He was a little unsure about what to do but soon hugged her back.

"You're welcome Ino."

"I appreciate you being here whenever I need you. You're the best."

They soon broke away from their hug and were now staring into each others eyes. Before either one of them knew it they had both reached in for a kiss. It began soft and slow before becoming much more heated and passionate. Gaara slowly placed his arms around Ino's waist, thus deepening their kiss. She put her arms around his shoulders. She had a boyfriend who she loved, so why did she feel the need to keep going.

"Gaara-kun…" She moaned into his mouth.

He now had her pressed into the couch with his tongue exploring her mouth. The red-head had felt this desire for her for a very long time. He was finding it very hard to control himself. He just wanted her more than anything.

"Ino…" he whispered her name and ended the kiss.

"G-Gaara-kun…" She was out of breath.

"We should probably stop. You…"

She cut him off by kissing him.

"I don't want to."

"Neither do I." he agreed.

He picked her up suddenly and carried her to his bedroom. He placed the blonde on the bed, without waiting another minute he captured her lips in another hot, passionate kiss. Their tongues met and wrestled with one another for a little while before both pulled away.

"Ino…" he spoke her name.

"Gaara-kun you have always been the best friend I've ever had. Whatever happens here I won't regret."

He gave a nod but couldn't help but wonder if somehow she did end up feeling regret.

"Ino I do not think I will be able to keep myself in control forever. I want you. I've always wanted you."

The blue-eyed female blinked a few times while staring up at her best friend. She did feel the connection between them, but he had never actually admitted that he wanted her before.

"Gaara-kun you've never told me how you felt before. I don't know what to say."

He put his finger to her lips for a second.

'You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know."

He removed his finger and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"We should stop Ino because if you let me continue I won't want to stop. I don't want you to have any regrets."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down to her level. Their lips met again for another passionate kiss.

"I need this Gaara-kun. I need to be with you this moment."

He nodded. He would have her in anyway that he could, even if it meant she would go back to her boyfriend in the morning. The only thing that mattered would be tonight.

"I want this too."

The red-head leaned down and took a hold of her lips again. His hands began to travel up and down her body. The blonde let out a moan into his mouth.

"_I'll show you more passion than he ever could." _He thought to himself.

The young man quickly removed her top, shedding her torso of the purple shirt she was wearing. Ino reached up to take off the black t-shirt he was wearing. Those two items were quickly thrown to the side. His hands found their way on to the bra she had on.

"Ino there will be no going back from this. Tell me know if you truly want to stop."

He had to give her the chance to say no and back out. They were already going too far as it was. He was sure she hadn't forgotten about her boyfriend, the one he knew she loved. Her silence made him feel very uneasy. The sky-blue eyed male tried to move away from her but she grabbed a hold of him.

"It's okay.' She promised. "I'm aware of everything that's happening. We don't need to stop, no more interruptions okay."

He kissed her on the forehead.

"Very well." He nodded.

He had the okay once again so now there was definitely no reason to stop anymore. He wanted her even if it would be for this one night. Gaara unclipped her bra, freeing her breasts from their prison. He also removed the jeans she had on and together they took off her red panties. She was now lying before him naked. He stared down at her intensely. She was so very beautiful to him. Ino felt her face flush. He really didn't have to stare at her so hard.

"Gaara-kun," she wondered.

"Shh," he spoke and placed a finger to her soft pink lips. "You are beautiful."

He hesitantly pressed a hand to one of her round, shapely breasts. The red-head began to massage and caress her when he saw that it had an effect on her.

"Gaara…" She let out a light moan.

He didn't wish to neglect the other breasts so he lowered his mouth to the other one. He sucked on the semi-hard nipple causing her to moan again. He enjoyed that this was pleasurable for her. Gaara wanted her to feel good. His fingers lightly caressed her nipple while his mouth continued to pleasure the other.

"_This feels so good." _She thought.

Gaara began to switch between breast suckling and rubbing them both until they were hard and erected. He then made a trail of kisses along her stomach as he traveled downward. He knew that he wanted to enjoy everything with her. He wanted to explore her in as many ways as possible. He didn't want to do this with anyone else but her. Once he got to her womanhood he paused and so did she. Her aqua-colored pools staring into his sky-blue orbs for a minute.

"Gaara-kun what are you doing?"

"I want to enjoy you Ino, all of you." He added.

He lowered his mouth to her womanhood and carefully entered his tongue inside of her, causing a surprised moan from the blonde. Ino had not been expecting this from Gaara. He only hoped that he was doing this right. He had never done anything like it before. He waited a minute before moving his tongue. He gave a nice, firm lick.

"Mm…Gaara-kun."

So she liked that, he gave a small smile. He would have to see what other things she liked. He planted soft, tender kisses on her lips while his tongue danced along the inside. The young woman moaned out in pleasure. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy his oral-lovemaking. The red-head slowly entered a finger into her warmth. He stroked her outer lips with that finger and used another to caress her inner walls.

"Does it feel good?" he had to ask.

'h-Hai." She nodded.

To her surprise he pulled her towards him and shoved his face inside of her warm, wet vagina. He found himself enjoying the scent and taste of her. Gaara knew he wouldn't do this for any other girl but her. He loved her that much he was sure of it. It made the young man feel good to hear all the various sounds coming out of her mouth.

"Gaara-kun it feels so good."

He began to suck and lick on the young woman's clit, causing her to feel even more stimulated. He gave the swelling clit a hard suck causing her to scream out. He added his fingers again, knowing that she had really liked it when he did that.

"Gaara-kun…" she was so wet he could literally feel it drip from her. He left a few more kisses on her flesh before pulling his mouth away. He could literally feel the heavy bulge in his boxers. He was incredibly hard by now which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. She reached up and slowly pulled down the pair of black boxers he was wearing. She immediately came face to face with the red-head's hard, thick manhood with veins surrounding him. There he was in all of his glory.

"Gaara-kun,"

"Ino I want you now." He said simply.

She nodded in understanding because she really wanted him too. He pulled her into a soft kiss before aligning his cock up to her entrance. He carefully eased his rock-hard length into her warm, tight passage.

"Ino," He groaned out.

"Mm…Gaara-kun." She called out his name.

Gaara was more than sure she had done this before with her boyfriend. But right now his name was the one she was calling out. The o only thing that mattered to him was the two of them. He dared not think of anything else. He remained still within her for a few moments.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She smiled at her best friend's concern.

"I'm fine it's okay." She reassured him.

Since he had the okay he gave a nod and started to move. He moaned out at the new feeling of having her wrapped around his cock. It felt too good with her sucking him in deeper. The young woman immediately clamped down on his length.

"Gaara-kun don't be afraid. I'm okay."

He placed his hands around her hips and pulled her even closer to him. He preceded with a few light thrusts their bodies lightly tapping up against each other. He didn't want to hurt her in anyway, like he said he wanted to enjoy her for as long as he could. Because by tomorrow she would no doubt be back with him. Ino arched her back giving him further access.

"Mm…" He ended up groaning deeply.

He pulled her into another kiss and pushed himself a tad bit deeper.

'Oh,' she moaned out. "Gaara…"

He loved the way she moaned his name. It felt good to hear his name coming out of her mouth.

"Ino." He uttered her name as well.

He slammed his hardened rod into her womanhood over and over again, kissing her skin with hot passion-filled kisses. She suddenly grabbed his face and captured his mouth while he proceeded to thrust into her.

"Gaara-kun I'm so close."

"Hm," he nodded.

He was close as well after a series of hard-paced thrusts he soon felt himself twitch and pulsate inside of her.

"Ino." He groaned out in pleasure as he felt spurts of his white sticky seed leave him. They kissed for the final time as he pulled himself from her. To his surprise she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close to her.

"Gaara-kun, thank you." She whispered.

The red-head blinked in confusion but slowly hugged her back. He placed his arms around her as well. It felt good to hold her so close, especially when it would not be lasting forever.

"Ino…"

"Shh, its okay, we don't need to say anything else."

He nodded then kissed her on the forehead.

"_You belonged to me if only for this one night."_ He thought.

He would have to be content with the fact that for this one night, Yamanaka Ino, the woman he loved belonged to him.

**A/N: Alright so I really tried here. I think it was okay for my first time writing for this pairing maybe with a little practice I could even do a better one some day. But for now I think I better stick to Naruto x Ino for reading and I hope you liked it.**


End file.
